Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining device with a workpiece attaching unit, having functions of monitoring contaminants on a pallet by means of a visual sensor and locating those contaminants which may possibly cause jamming as a workpiece is secured to the pallet.
Description of the Related Art
In a machining device comprising a pallet changer configured to automatically change a pallet to which a workpiece is secured, as is generally known, if contaminants such as chips adhere to a workpiece securing portion of the pallet, jamming by the contaminants may possibly cause a misalignment of a workpiece securing position or a workpiece fixation failure. There is a known device in which contaminants are cleaned with a fluid when the workpiece or the pallet is changed.
Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. 2006-43866 and 11-207561 disclose techniques related to pallet change using a robot. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-285800 discloses a system in which a robot with a camera is used for workpiece change. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-090388 discloses a technique for cleaning a workpiece securing portion of a pallet. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 1-175192 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-225841 disclose a system configured to detect the support state of the workpiece or the pallet and perform contaminant cleaning. Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-53880 discloses a system for monitoring contaminant adhesion to a workpiece.